


Happy Birthday

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Ilonama Farms [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: It’s Sam's birthday, but the party isn’t what he expected...





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is my husband in Stardew Valley. I wanted to write a story about him.

Sam wakes up to the sound of his kids, John and Celestie, running around the playroom laughing. Yawning, he turns off his alarm clock. But where’s Erin? She’s not in bed, reading, like she usually is.

Sniffing the air, Sam polishes his skateboard. His eyes are lighting up; "Pancakes and cheese?!" He’s whooping.

Running into the kitchen, Sam kisses his wife. "I made a certain birthday boy’s favourite breakfast," Erin laughs, booping him. 'This is why I married you!' Sam's thinking.

Eating breakfast, John and Celestie run past, playing a game. "Happy birthday, Daddy!" they yell. "Good morning to you guys too," Sam smiles.

"Why don’t you two go watch TV or play with your dolls together?" Erin asks the kids, washing up. "Let’s watch cartoons with our dolls!" Celestie's squealing with joy.

"Alex, Hayley, Vincent and your mum are coming over for your party." Erin tells Sam, holding his hand under the table. "Great!" Sam says, evidently happy.

The time of the party came. It consists mainly of the kids drinking juice and riding Peppa, the horse, and the adults drinking freshly made apricot wine. Soon, it’s dinner time. "Pizza's ready!" Erin yells to the crowd.

Pretty soon, they’re enjoying a lovely pizza. A window bursts open, hot, dry air blowing in. A cat meows and leaps onto the table. "Coby James! Get the cat!" John, Celestie, and Vincent yell excitedly at the dog.

After everyone’s gone home and the kids are in bed, Erin says "Did you like your birthday? The cat just wanted some of the pizza!" they both start laughing. Sam looks over the farm at the twilight skies. "I love my life," he sighs.


End file.
